Conventionally, JP 2008-240544A describes regarding a fuel injection device including a pressure control portion for controlling injection of fuel. The pressure control portion controls a pressure applied to a nozzle needle in accordance with an electrical signal input by an engine ECU, thereby controlling a nozzle opening and closing operation.
In the fuel injection device, a lead wire hole is provided in a body portion, so that two lead wires connected to the pressure control portion are introduced to exterior via the lead wire hole. A guide member having therein a pair of guide grooves is provided in the lead wire hole, so that the lead wires are guided to the exterior by using the guide member in the lead wire hole of the body portion.
However, in a case where the lead wire hole is bent in the body portion, if the guide member is difficult to be elastically deformed, it is difficult for the guide member to be inserted into the lead wire hole.